The Baker, The Rich Jockey, and Neverland
by the-skywriter.321
Summary: Lucy meets Caspian, a famous horse racing jockey, on a plane and falls in love. But a stalker, who murdered her parents and sister, returns in her life and does everything in his power to separate them. Her brothers and Lucy tries to hide a dark secret about this stalker from Caspian, but how long will they succeed on hiding it? And will Lucy's life be threatened by this stalker?
1. Chapter 1

Just like the police planned, Lucy was arranged to be placed in her room alone, using her as bait. She waited patiently in the dark, standing near the warmness of the fireplace.

From the open window, a gush of wind entered the room. Lucy held her breath, completely aware of what's coming next. Peter flew in and stopped by the time he was right behind Lucy. She slowly exhaled as his arms embraced her.

"Hi." His warm breath blew on her cheek. "Have you missed me?"

Her body trembled, mixed with the emotions of bitter anger and fear. He sensed her reaction and loosened his arms around her. He then turned her around for her to face him. He took both her cheeks with his hands and gave her a kiss on the temple.

"You're trembling. Are you alright?"

"No. No, I'm _not_ alright."

"Are you still angry with me? I did apologize, Lucy. We can overcome this together."

"Overcome this? You committed murder, Peter. You murdered my own family, my parents and my sister. How..How could you?"

"They tried to persuade you to stay here, to keep you away from me. I could not allow them to do that. That's why I killed them."

"I wish I took their advice. But when they were alive, I was in denial, I believed you were a good friend."

"You don't mean that."

"I mean every word of it. And hear this, I regret ever meeting you, ever going to Neverland with you and ever telling you that I want to be your friend."

"Lucy."

"No, this is it. I've had enough of this."

"I just want you back. I miss you terribly. All the Lost Boys miss you there too. And the fairies, especially Tinkerbelle. Do you not miss any of them?"

"Of course, I do. But I will never consider living in a new world with the murderer who took the lives of my family members."

"I at least kept your brothers alive. Be thankful for that."

"Thank goodness you didn't kill them. But that does not change anything about yourself, your crime still holds, Peter."

"I at least did it for a reason." He pressed his temple against hers and locked his hands from the back of her neck. "I did it for you."

"Peter, you're...You need to stop this and let me go. I don't want to go back. I want to stay here in my home with my brothers."

"We can bring them with us, just like before."

"No. No they want to stay here too and I wish for the same. Now leave, Peter, just leave and don't..don't come back."

"No, I will not do that."

"You have to leave."

"You already despise me over one mistake I made. Just one."

She grabbed his wrists and pulled them down. "It was not just a mistake. It ruined my life and your own..You better go now before _they_ come in."

"Who is they?"

"Goodbye, Peter."

She stomped her feet hard on the floor. And in an instant the doors burst open, a mob of policemen rushed in. They rounded up in the room and pointed the gun straight at him.

"How could you do this to me?" Peter demanded.

"You got yourself into this. And you deserve it." She turned around and one of the policeman pulled her out of the crowd.

"Lucy! I will come back for you! I will!"

**_This is a fanfic that was inspired by a lot of my favorites. I love American movies; Narnia has been the second film I watched that didn't require for my sister to cover my eyes. I absolutely loved it. So a three months ago, this idea came up to me. I've never done a Lucy/Caspian fanfic so it is quite interesting for me to start on this direction._**

**_So if you like the "Princess Bride", "Red Eye", "Peter Pan", and "Narnia", _****_"Of Mice and Men" _****_then this is the fanfic for you. Enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**17 years later...**

Lucy waited patiently in line with a book in front of her eyes. There has been some technical difficulties with the computers; services are painfully slow and many of the people are angry.

A few people stepped into speak up, but all they received was unwanted apologies.

Lucy sighed, flipping to the next page. An old woman, who stood in front of her, accidentally stepped further too back toward Lucy. She looked up as the woman turned around to apologize.

"I'm sorry, dear. This traffic is not too kind to anyone."

She shook her head. "Oh no it's fine. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the woman beamed with a smile. She gave a small nod as she tilted her head to see the title of Lucy's book. "_The Boy Who Visited London_. My that book is growing onto a lot of the youth. I bought that book for my grandson a week ago. Three days later, he called me and thanked me a million times, saying he loved it."

Lucy sighed tiredly. Truthfully, her brother, Peter, is the famous author who has published the book. Every detail, every plotline are no mystery to Lucy. It's impossible to have an interest to something too familiar and well-known, after all.

"It's sort of like the Hunger Games. Everyone buys any such books when they can."

"That is true. You know, I have a strong guess you're not from around here. I love your ascent. Where are you from?"

"Thank you. I'm from Finchely, London."

"Interesting. How's Miami here for you?"

"Lovely. Except.." She briefly looked around the crowded people lined up. "_this..._"

"I agree. Airports have never been my favorite."

Lucy examined the old woman a little carefully for she kept looking at her book couple times. She smiled until she understood the reason why and handed the book to her.

"Here, read it. I'm sure your grandson would appreciate you more if you get on the same boat as him."

The old woman shook her head, ready to protest against her offer. "Oh no, sweetie. I'm fine. My grandson practically spoiled half what's written in that book already."

"Oh, it still won't hurt reading it. Really, I don't mind. You can keep it too. I have two brothers who already have copies of this anyway."

"Oh I couldn't."

"Believe me, I had enough of this book. Read it too many times," Lucy insisted.

The old woman accepted the book as Lucy placed it on her hands. "Thank you, dear."

"No problem."

One of the employees from the airport stepped forward in the front of the line where Lucy is in.

"Anyone who is scheduled to get on the flight for Atlantis tonight come to the front of the line please."

Some of the passengers, who paid for that flight, picked their belongings and skipped a few people to get to the front. A man dressed in a wrinkled navy suit was furious to hear this. He stopped the employee before she got back to inform the other passengers.

"Wait, so you're going to let them go first while we gotta fucking wait here."

"Sir, if they don't go first, they'll miss their flight."

The man shook his head angrily, tossing his raincoat to the floor. "That's bullshit. My flight got canceled and you're not going to give me the privilege to go first. No, that's ridiculous. I want to talk to your manager right now."

Lucy stepped in to defend the woman. "Please, sir. Don't let her do that. You heard what she said, she's doing everything she can."

The man turned back at her. He warned her by pointing at her with his finger. "You stay out of this."

She tried again. "Listen, sir, we're all trying to wait – "

A man standing behind her stepped in. Lucy gasped as she turned to see him suddenly appear beside her.

"Hey, buddy, why won't you just shut up and be patient like everyone? I'm pretty sure she knows how much you hate her and hell lot more from us. Sure, the computers can't get fixed right now, but your attitude sure can. So you could either continue complaining to a woman who works more hours than you do, or you could just wait."

The man was not going to stop. The gentleman who tried to negotiate suddenly went a little closer to the man and tilted down his black shades, sliding it a little down the bride of his nose in order to show a glimpse of his eyes. Lucy frowned as the man in the suit changed his tune so fast and he even apologized to the flight attendant. The gentleman pushed his sunglasses forward and returned to his spot.

A ticket agent spoke up from behind the front desk. "Next in line, please?" She announced.

The old woman gave Lucy a smile and waved her goodbye. "That's me. Nice talking to you dear. And thank you for the book." She gave a last look at the gentleman who negotiated well with the other man in the suit. "And thank you." Then she walked forward to the front desk.

Lucy bravely turned around to face the man behind her. "Yeah, thank you."

"You deserve more of the credit. After all, you were the one who spoke first." His voice dropped to a clean English ascent.

She arched an eyebrow. "Um we both equally actually deserve the credit. But uh w-wow. You're English?"

"Born and bred in London."

"I have to say it feels nice to hear a familiar language at last."

"I know how you feel."

"I can't imagine you would. Your American ascent is perfect – must be no trouble with communication with people for you. I can't even fake it, I find it quite difficult."

"It gets rusty after a month or two. But I try."

"Well, I wish mine would be as good as yours, if it was I could have been more effective at talking back at that man."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. Why did you speak up for that woman? I highly doubt that was the first time she experienced a complaint from a passenger."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It just came to me. I suppose, it grows to me to help because I have a business of my own and I go through one complain after another from customers. And I find it unfair that most customers don't understand how hard it is to actually work and please people at the same time."

"Nothing is a nice career. But why are you still waiting?"

"My flight was delayed."

"Where are you heading?"

"London. You?"

"Same, unfortunately. My original plans of transportation to head back to London canceled so I had no choice but to pick this option. But hell, at least tonight it gives a good excuse to binge on something – the nachos are excellent here, only right across the gate."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks for the tip. I'll remember that."

"Save you a seat?"

Her smile fell from her mouth. But it returned for the detection of his reason to make such a forward invitation was obvious to her. "America gave you quite confidence to ask a girl you just met for three minutes."

"I like to keep my chances. But I'm guessing you're turning down my offer."

"I'm sorry. I..I'm just not good at meeting people straight out like this."

Another ticket agent from the front desk was ready for the next passenger. "Excuse me, miss? I can help you now."

Lucy eyed the woman and looked back at the man. "That's for me. Nice talking to you."

"My pleasure."

* * *

><p>~ Lucy looked up at the ticket information that's hung from above her in order to find out when her flight leaves. She sighed to discover her flight leaves in two hours after midnight.<p>

She made her ways across the gate area. Someone caught her eyes from a small food stand. The man in the black shades was there, sitting alone.

She neared closer to where he resided, feeling a bit hesitant but determined. As she parked her suitcase by a empty stool place beside him, he looked up at her and smiled to see her.

"Is this seat taken?"

"It's all yours."

She sat down. "Thanks."

"What would you like?"

"Oh no thanks. I can't sleep if I have anything at this hour."

"Are you sure? We're stuck here for two hours."

Lucy chuckled lightly. "Huh, that's what my brother always says. Whatever decision I make he always reminds me with 'are you sure?' and I'm always positive. So yeah I'm sure I don't want anything."

"Alright. So, what is a Londoner like you doing in Miami?"

"My friend got married today. She sent me an invitation and I couldn't refuse, not to mention, I was more of a money saver for her."

"Why is that?"

"I'm a baker, own a bakery of my own back in Finchely. So not only did I enjoy myself a little, but I also had to work."

"A baker? What's the name of your store?"

"Simple, really. It's called Lucy's Bakery - not the most unique name for a bakery but I figured why not name it after me."

"It's a pretty name. Why make another?"

She blushed at that remark. She rested her hands on the counter, fiddling with her fingers nervously. "How about you? What business did you have here?"

He finally gave her the opportunity to look at his eyes. He removed his sunglasses and placed them on the counter. It took two long breaths for Lucy to be brave enough to gaze up at him. The man was handsome and young looking. His dark hair is cut short and his chin is shaved clean. She dazzled at the beauty of his eyes whenever he smiled.

"I'm a horse racing jockey. There was a round I had to take and fortunately it went well."

"A jockey? My, are you any good?"

"I'm in the champion round."

Lucy nodded. "Is that how you convinced that jerk with the suit to buzz off?"

"I seen him daily at the track. It turned out he was sport reporter who wanted to interview me but I never had the time for it."

"What a coincidence that you met him again in the most inconvenient moment. And you also race horses. My, I always came to love horses. But certainly a challenge to make a career out of riding them."

"It's fun for me and it helps me a lot in many ways."

"Like what?" She raised her eyebrows with a smirk. "Impressing women every time you win first place?"

"Beautiful women, of course. But I don't think it works anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's not working with you."

She gasped and looked the other way with an exasperate smile. "You're quite a charmer." She laughed a little and met his eyes again.

"It's a gift. I'm Caspian by the way."

He extended his hand out for her. She took it and gave it a light shake.

"I'm Lucy. Well, you already know that. Lucy Pevensie."

"Pevensie. Is your brother the writer of the book you gave to the woman?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah."

"So I guess we both have something in common now – fame is very powerful to society."

"Believe me, I am not famous. My brother is - half the people in this world who actually reads English ought to know the title of his book by now."

"I've read your brother's book – a real time saver to read and train in my schedule. Absolutely loved it, it makes sense of how well the publishing went."

"I agree he is quite a writer. He has a private party coming up and he wishes for me to attend. It's tomorrow and..huh. I really don't want to go. Just want to sleep in my apartment and not call anyone for a few hours. I'm quite jet-lagged. I arrived here two days ago and only had three hours of sleep each during those short days."

"Hopefully the familiar air of London will rock you to sleep."

"I hope so too. How about you though?"

"Traveling isn't my favorite. But I've come to not mind it very much - cheap snacks, soft beds, and a jet-lag are all my enemies. I've been through it for several years and I still can't seem to get used to it completely."

"I suppose it's not really possible for anyone to get used to."

"Ladies and gentlemen," an announcement called from the single intercom in the building. "we have prepared for takeoff a lot sooner than we planned. So the passengers who are heading to London, please exit the station and head to the line please. Thank you. And we deeply apologize again for the delay."

Many of the passengers applauded for the glorious news. Lucy looked around and gave a short clap with a small smile. She and Caspian got off the stools. She grabbed the handle of her suitcase and pulled it up. Caspian slipped his sunglasses back on that left her slightly disappointed, his eyes were beautiful and should not be covered for whatever the reason. But she shook away the thought as he extended his hand out for hers.

"I don't know how we're ever going to bump into each other on the plane. But allow me to give the first gesture to bid farewell. have a safe flight."

She took it and gave it a shake. "Thank you. I bid you the same, hopefully you'll be able to relax and celebrate with your family of your victory."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

He released her hand. And together they silently walked away, a slight distance cut between them. However, they took the small opportunities to turn to look into each other's eyes before they reached the line and were inside the plane after giving their tickets.

* * *

><p>~ Lucy closed the case above her where her suitcase is kept. She huffed a breath, proud of herself to finally do that all on her own with no assistance.<p>

A passenger suddenly walked across from her and his elbow hit her on the back, pushing her forward against the seat.

"Ow.." She groaned silently.

A gentle hand touched the small of her back, alerting her to look up. But the shock on her expression was soon replaced when she found the stranger touching her back is Caspian.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his concern intact ever since the second she groaned a soft "ow".

She smiled and pulled herself to stand upright. "I'm fine. Thanks. Are you..Are you arranged to sit here?" She pointed to the spot by the window.

He smiled and pointed at the other seat. "That one, actually but good guess."

"Well, this is certainly a coincidence." She scooted in and sat down on her seat. "I thought you would..well..."

Caspian opened a spare case above him and lifted his suitcase to put it inside. Once it was inside he closed it, but his eyes never left Lucy's.

He sat down on his seat and turned his eyes to hers that fell anxiously low with a sweet smile still curved on her mouth. "Well what? What did you expect of me?"

"For a man of your occupation, I expected you to be in first-class. Why coach?"

"Let's just say you should never trust your friend to arrange your traveling arrangements, no matter how much you trust them."

Lucy chuckled, bravely lifting her eyes to meet his. "Oh dear. Poker buddy?"

"Worse. High school pal. He's a good chap on the track. But give him a little beer and my thick agenda, he'll turn to a complete devil. But I love the old boy, almost like an unwanted, yet lovable brother."

"I hope you'll forgive him."

"I wasn't planning on it. But I definitely will now."

"Why now?"

His arm rested on the arm rest. He leaned a little closer to the point he can feel her cool breath blowing against the skin of his face. "Because I met a sweet baker who just happen to live so close from where I live - a perfect living place, and a perfect girl."

"Is that an invitation?"

She bit her tongue. She never confronted a man like this before. Usually, she would walk away, or shyly remain quiet and wait for her brothers to give her the excuse to leave. But right this moment, her brothers are not present, nor can she walk away in a plane that's going for takeoff any minute now. Where is this courage coming from? She does not know.

"I know we only met but I would really like to see you again."

"Perhaps, we should take things slow. I..I need to get to know you more."

As she pulled back and rested her head back in a silent sigh, he pulled back with an approved smirk. It was more of a test he did on Lucy. From his experience with women, the main thing that all those beautiful girls were pleased and admired about him was his fame. Horse racing may not be a sport that's considered as everyone's cup of tea. But the high payment and the approving recognition he earns by winning with his grand horse, what's not to love by such success?

He hoped for Lucy not to accept his straightforwardness. And now he's relieved that he got the result that he wanted. The next step to achieve is to get her to like him because he now knows she is the right person to be with - fresh start after all the bad dates and relationships that marked his past over the years.

"That's understandable. Introductions have been made. The challenge, however, has not started."

"And what could that challenge be?"

"To see if you really like everything about me, truthfully as myself."

"I thought it was the other way around. Isn't it important for the man to be interested in the woman?"

"That step already passed, Lucy."

Her mouth curved to a brief smile before her conscience forced it to go away. She liked the way he said her name, a low perfect roll of his tongue by the vowel of such a simple name, making it so beautiful then it already sounds.

"And besides," he added on, "a woman should have the chance to have the power to take control, make her decisions if she finds the gentleman suitable for her taste. So, tell me, I know I haven't told you much, but what do you consider my features to you? Are my handsome looks satisfying?"

Lucy gritted her teeth hard, making the effort to drown her laughter. It took her a moment to compose herself. She let out a small cough and turned her head to look at him. Her delicate expression masked to a playful serious mask.

"Handsome? Do I have to be honest?"

"Like any mental game, Lucy, honesty is always a requirement."

Her eyes scanned thoroughly at his face down to his chest. She gave a few nods after silently looking until her eyes returned to stare at his. "Handsome. Check. But personality, hmmm..that'll be a challenge. I admit, I am quite attracted to good-looking men, but personality is what turns me off. I've went to athletic airheads to charismatic gorgeous older men with soft beards. All attractive, but not my type. I'm not so sure about you. For you certainly are athletic and -"

"I didn't think you were paying attention to my toned body. My, you are a naughty girl."

Lucy bit on the inside of her cheeks as both her cheekbones flushed rosy pink. "..and. And like I said, _and_ funny. I like men who makes me laugh. But let's see if you'll pass the test."

"I'm always up for the challenge, Lucy Pevensie. That's why I got myself in such a career that absolutely requires the guts to compete. If I never was interested in horse racing, I probably would have become a shameful gambler who lives on beer and old tickets."

"I could never imagine you to be shameful, it's just not possible."

"How is it impossible? I am not a Messiah, or innocent as a nun."

Lucy smirked, crossing her arms across her chest. "Now, you're just digging for compliments from me. It's not going to work."

He snapped his fingers with fake disappointment. "Darn. Didn't think you'll catch me."

The signal to put on the seat belts flashed from afar. The passengers fastened on their seat belts and listened quietly as the airline woman made a quick announcement before the pilot started the engine.

As the plane rolled it's wheels across the cemented ground, Caspian realized how ill Lucy looks. Her completion has grown slightly pale, she seems short of breath and her hands gripped tightly to both side of the armrests.

"Are you alright, Lucy?"

She laid the back of her head back, closing her eyes. "Y-Yeah. This is the part where things get difficult for me."

Caspian remained calm for her sake. He casually leant back on his seat and opened his mouth to speak; words coming out of his mouth from the first idea he had in mind.

"So how long have you been in the baking business?"

"Uh..a-about-t f-fiv-ve years, I think. I'm not quite sure. I started business after a year coming out fresh from college."

"How hard was it?"

She let out a short, big breath. "Hard like any business. Things went wrong at first - not easy for a naive kid like me, back then, who wanted a perfect, smooth life from the start. But I pulled myself together and got everything in order. It's not perfect but..it's a decent life for me."

"You must have a lot of people come over when your famous brother visits your bakery?"

"Oh yeah," she laughed uneasily from a quick thought, "I'm actually selling some of his books. I added a nice bonus deal by giving my customers thirty-five percent off if they buy two of my famous mint chocolate chip crepes."

"Crepes. Jesus, I hadn't had those for two years."

"They're hard to make and a guilty treat for the stomach. But it's good business and pleases many of my customers' palates."

The plane finally took off to air. Lucy loosened her grasp on the support of the armrests. She sighed in relief and turned her head to look at Caspian.

"Thank you for distracting me."

"You're welcome. Are you alright now?"

"A lot better. Thanks."

"Need anything? Water, some vodka?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't need anything."

"Come on, a kick of something strong will calm the nerves faster."

"No I'm fine. I-I don't drink. Never got myself to like the taste of anything that can make you drunk."

"Well, I guess I learned something, should add it to my quick homework."

"Learn something? What's that?"

"The beautiful lady doesn't drink. _Check_."

Lucy smiled, leaning the side of her head against the head of her seat. "And why is your homework called 'quick homework'?"

Caspian played a little show. He pretended to look hurt, resting his hand on his chest. "I'm shocked, Lucy. Weren't you listening to me? And I thought you were a nice girl."

She silently laughed on that, feeling good to feel calm again. "You'll never give up on this, would you?"

He composed to his old self and simply shrugged his shoulders on her question. "Lucy Pevensie likes funny guys. _Check_. Now you ask me why my homework has to be quick, well, the challenge is to persuade you to give me a call before this plane lands."

"And if you fail to..to charm me, what would you do?"

"I never give up in a game - small or big, doesn't matter. I will make sure I will not fail."

"I'm not a special girl, Caspian."

"You're right, you're not. You're perfect."

Her cheeks blushed rosy pink, a lot darker than before. "You know what, perhaps some water would be nice."

She pressed the passenger's button to signal one of the flight attendants to come over their seats.

"Are you sure? You can always have some juice or coffee instead."

"There you go again. Just like my brother. I'm very sure, Caspian."

They shared a laugh right then.

* * *

><p>~ An hour passed and the sky grew darker. But despite the late hour, Lucy and Caspian stayed half-awake, talking and sharing a few laughs on the side amongst each other.<p>

She slipped her arms under the red blanket the flight attendants offered. "You must be exhausted with all those parties."

"They're fun in the first two hours, but then I just want to go home. Sometimes, I wonder if any of my friends should get into rehab. I never drink as much as they do, but if I give them a lifetime supply of Guinness to each one of them, I think our friendship will last for a long time."

"That terrible? Huh?"

"Well, it has its moments. There was this one night, for example, where I ran into one of Ricky Gervais's brothers. Good Lord that man is gifted with a good humor, I believe Ricky inherited that from him. Anyway, we had a good talk and we ended up pranking Ricky before getting crazily drunk."

Lucy gasped with a wide smile. "Nooo. You didn't."

"I had a lot to drink that night. Too much Guinness. I don't remember what I said when he dialed the call, but I do remember Ricky shouting 'fuck you, you bastards' and laughing hysterically. Then I blacked out after six or seven rounds of more beer. Not a good combination when you have too much to drink and have irresponsible friends in the side who could beat a breathalyzer test five points more than me."

She laughed and he laughed with her, making some sleepy passengers stir and groan angrily from their loud voices. They quickly silenced and bit their lips to hold their tongues.

"But how about you?" Caspian started in a low, soft voice, "Has any celebrity ever stopped by in your bakery?"

"Oh no. But I have delivered for two or three celebrities."

"Now that's something. Who were they?"

"About three or two years ago - don't remember quite well - it was December and I was working in my bakery all alone. A friend of mine was supposed to be help me clean up but she couldn't because she was in labor of her first child. That night I received a call and the person asked for a quick delivery for a birthday cake for Amanda Seyfrield. It was late, the store was closed since four hours ago. But I couldn't refuse for one of America's beautiful actresses, so I pulled out a baked cake and decorated it as best as I could. I just safely kept it in a box and quickly got into my van. When I arrived, the event was pretty fancy and incredibly vast. I couldn't stay long though. Someone took the cake from me, paid me and I was excused. But I did stay a little longer and witnessed the gorgeous Hugh Jackman sing to the lucky birthday girl, and give her a short lap dance."

"You lucky girl."

"Not really. I had a nasty cold that day but seeing celebrities from afar cheered me up."

"How about the other one?"

"The other was for another birthday. I received a call for a birthday cake to be delivered. I was excited when the caller asked for the name 'Benedict Cumberbatch' to be written on top of the cake. He made a few more orders on something else, but I was more into the idea of making a cake for the famous star. After baking the cake, I asked Trumpkin to drive me there to the set. It was supposed to a surprise, so I wasn't allowed to stay any longer when I dropped off the delivery. Well, I guess, it wasn't really that exciting after that."

"Benedict Cumberbatch. You were that close to meet the famous Sherlock Holmes?"

"I know, I was so close. But at least he ate what I made, that's good enough for me."

"Who's Trumpkin, by the way?"

"A close friend of mine and one of my employees. He delivers for me and helps me back in the kitchen."

"What's he like?"

"In person, quite intimidating and very hardcore, from what my brothers tell me. But to me, it's nice to have a tough protector in my bakery. It comes in handy since I go through many days when customers go overhand."

"How long have you known him?"

"Since I started my business. A terrific little man. I love him dearly like an uncle."

"Little man. Don't you mean, just 'man'?"

"Well, there's something very special about him. He's very short, about up to my waist. But besides his size, he's all man, believe me."

"Why do I fear that he's my competitor?"

Lucy chuckled, she lightly reached her hand to his thigh and gave it a light pad. "Trumpkin is someone I known for so long, Caspian. But thinking of him romantically is just not possible, so I assure you, you are safe with any competitors because there are none."

"Is that what your brothers think?"

"Oh yes, they know Trumpkin well. They even tell him privately to keep me away from any strange men. So far, he's done pretty well. I don't remember the last time a man looked directly at my eyes whenever Trumpkin is not in the kitchen but beside me, glaring at them with his famous eyes.

"My brothers tend be quite overprotective. As matter of fact, my other brother made a living out of that, he's a policeman now. I admit he gets on my skin when some situation turns intense in my bakery - you know, lousy customers, everyone of them always need special treatments. But I guess, I understand this new person he became."

"New person? What do you mean by that?"

"My parents were murdered in a car accident when I was nine years old. My sister, the eldest one in the family, was found dead the next day."

"My condolences."

"Thank you. It was a long time ago. But I'm thankful things turn out well for my brothers and including myself. We often stop by their graves in special days like holidays and birthdays and such. Each one of those days were always so special for us and very memorable..But enough about me. I feel that I'm speaking too much about myself. How about you? So far, all you've told me was your life in the track. But what about your family? Tell me about them."

"There's not much to say. You be surprised that we have something in common between us though. My parents passed away as well."

Her smile dropped from her mouth. Her hand remain on his thigh, and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No need. It's been too long anyway. My mother died the day I was born and my father left this world from a heart attack on the day I competed in my first game. For now, I reside on my own but from time to time I visit my uncle, Uncle Miraz and his wife. I can't seem to remember her name, it's dreadfully long, I simply address her as 'aunt' to make it easier."

"Don't you have any cousins?"

"I have no relatives besides them. And no, no cousins just yet. My aunt is expecting a child, you see. She's two weeks pregnant."

"Oh congratulations."

"Thanks. I'm a little excited. It's good to expand the family a little."

"What does your uncle do? Is he a horse racing jockey too?"

"I'm the first in my family to become one. My uncle owns a company involving with banks and mo-well, you know, the boring stuff. The only thing I enjoy whenever I visit him is his horses. When I was a child, being near those horses compelled me to learn more about them, to grow attached to them. Then by the time I graduated college, my dream to become a writer went out the window and a new door opened. My uncle didn't approve of me racing horses for a living but my father encouraged me to do what I want to do, to see what I would like to do for life. And if it wasn't for his encouragement, I would have never got this far."

"Your father must had been a good man. Being a single parent must had been difficult for him."

"It was. It would be for any parent. But we lived a good life together, it was not that long, yet something to remember of."

She yawned. As her mouth closed, her eyes watered. Caspian smiled, finding it adorable of how her yawn almost resembles a puppy yawning.

"Tired?"

She nodded. "Frankly, yes. I'm sorry."

"No, don't. You should sleep. I'm sorry I kept you up."

"Oh no, no, no. I enjoyed our talk."

"I'm glad. Sleep now, Lucy. You need your rest anyway. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Caspian."

Her hand returned back under the blanket. She comfortably laid her head back and closed her eyes for sleep to take over her body.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Come away with me, Lucy."_

_Peter Pan neared closer to her, his hands ready to claim hers. Little Lucy backed away the further he came forward, feeling uncertain of the idea of running away with him so impulsively. _

_"P-Peter, that's too fast, don't you think? Mummy and daddy will miss me, and..and I can't leave without Susan, Edward or Peter. I just can't."_

_"Very well. Then bring them along. Neverland is open for everyone."_

_Lucy brightened with a smile and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Peter."_

Lucy's brow knitted to the center. Her body stirred uncomfortably to the side. Her hands curved tightly into fists and pulled them close to her chest.

_Peter took Lucy in his arms and pulled her to his lap. She sat on his lap and played around with the acorn that hangs on a necklace he put on his neck. His eyes bore on the little girl's innocent face. The smile, the fresh fear of growing old was what he saw in all the boys. But Lucy was different, he desired her to the point he wishes her to stay in eternity with him, without any boundaries that can tempt her to stay here._

_"Do you like it?"_

_"It's pretty. Can I have it?"_

_"Sure."_

_He removed the necklace from his neck and helped Lucy to put it on. She smiled now that she has the necklace to herself._

_"Thank you, Peter. It's wonderful."_

_"It's yours to keep. Forever."_

_"I'll treasure it always. It'll signify as our friendship."_

_"Actually," he locked his hand and pressed his palms against her stomach. "I was thinking that it could signify something more than just friendship."_

_"What do you mean? What we have_ is_ just a friendship, Peter. We agreed that I'll stay here with my siblings for a little while and head back home together."_

_"No, Lu." He pressed his cheek on the crown of her head. "Eternity was what I was thinking of."_

_"A-An eternity? What are you saying? You want me to stay here forever? My parents are waiting for me in the other world. I haven't even had the chance to say goodbye to any of my friends. And what of my siblings' -"_

_"Hush." He started to waver her back and forth. "You belong here, Lucy. Not back in that other world. Here is where you belong and where you'll stay with me."_

Her eyes burst open. Involuntarily, she sat upright, her back leaving the support of the chair.

_It wasn't real. He's not anymore. Relax..Relax._

One of the flight attendants passed by. Lucy quietly cleared her throat for her attention. The woman smiled and went back to Lucy's seat.

"Would you like anything, miss?"

"No. Nothing like that. Do you know where the lavatory is on this plane?"

"Straight ahead at your left. But are you alright? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine thank you." She lied.

"We serve aspirin on this plane if you have a headache."

"No it's not that. Just..Just a bad dream."

"Well if there's anything else you need, just call for help. Alright?"

"Thank you."

The flight attendant walked ahead to check on the other sleeping passengers.

Lucy unbuckled her seat belt and slowly shuffled out of her seat. She bit her lower lip as her legs brushed against Caspian's. His body stirred but he did not wake up. As she successfully got out, she let out a sigh and followed the woman's directions.

Another passenger was there waiting outside the door. The passenger was a young man with short hair that falls to his ears and his pale blue eyes almost gave a slight glow from the slight darkness.

He gave her a small grin as she stood behind him.

"It's going to take awhile." He whispered.

"Oh. Who's in there?"

"An old woman. Probably time to take her malox, must be getting hot flashes. She kept fanning herself to death I was afraid her wrist will snap."

Lucy weakly laughed, not feeling the mood for any humor at this point. "That's the issue with aging. I'll be her in the future."

"Yeah, in like seventy years. You got a lot of time before you complain about your age."

She gave an uncomfortable, small smile at that. The man smirked and eyed at the natural wrinkles on her cheek as her mouth curved to a beautiful smile. He extended his hand out for hers.

"I'm Peter."

She took it and gave it a shake. "Lucy. Nice to meet you."

"Are you from London?"

"Yes, I was raised there all my life."

"Is it appropriate for a lady to receive this?" Peter lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss. Lucy awkwardly widened her eyes and let out an uncomfortable chuckle.

She released his hand and pulled back as gently, respectably as possible. "In some places, I suppose."

"Forgive me, was that too straightforward?"

"A..A little."

"Sorry, didn't mean to cross the line."

"No please, don't trouble yourself it was nothing."

"So why did you come to Miami? For business?"

"Yes, I came here for a wedding. My friend got married and I prepared the wedding cake for her. Thankfully it was delivered here in one piece and the guests enjoyed it."

"You're a baker?"

"Yes, I have my own business in London. And you? Why are you going to London? Were you transported overseas to work in some kind of company or something?"

"No, family."

"Oh your family is British?"

"My stepmother is English and I haven't visited her for over four years. I figured it'll be nice to spend some quality time with her."

"That's very thoughtful. And your work? What do you do?"

"Nothing special. Just government overthrows, flashy high-profile assassinations, the usual."

Lucy nodded, considering this his strange way of flirting. "That's..That's very interesting."

She kept her eyes ahead at the closed door. She chewed on the inside of cheek, wanting that door to open.

"Don't you want to know what I could be?"

"Uh..Okay. A spy."

"Not even close."

"A hit man then."

"Nah. I'm a lousy shot."

"Well, then um are you a CIA agent?"

"Wrong again."

Lucy bravely lifted her eyes up to his that look surprisingly intimidating for the glow they brought were first beautiful but now just frightening to look at, almost look as if he's a threat.

"Look, uh, whatever you do, it's your business, P-Peter- is that right?"

"That's right."

"Right. Um, whatever it is you do, I get it, as long as you're not..."

His eyes firmly looked at her, his brows growing tense. "As long as I'm not what?"

"Hijacking the plane." She said in the lowest voice that she can manage."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not suicidal."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes, you know you're right. It is my business and right now my business involves you."

"What?"

The door opened at last. The old woman stepped outside after collecting the last of her things into her purse. Lucy gasped as she felt his hand grab firmly to her arm. He stepped inside the restroom and pulled her in. He pushed her to the small sink and shut the door behind him, locking it.

"Who are you? This is clearly harassment, Peter."

Peter slowly turned around with a mad smile curved on his mouth. She backed away further to the sink, both hands gripping firmly to the edges of the cold sink.

"I'll scream if you don't let me go. Save any trouble and let me out."

"Scream then, it'll cost a lot of lives if you do."

"You are suicidal."

"Please, Lucy. To die is an awfully big adventure."

Lucy fell tense from that familiar line. The last she heard from Peter Pan was when he failed to bring her back to Neverland. Her brother used him for his book. Surely this could not be Peter, just a crazy fan.

"Peter, if that's even your real name, let me out."

"I told you growing up is no adventure to go through. You don't even recognize me after all the times I spent with you."

"Please cut it out. This is not funny."

"The night we were alone by the lagoon, you were about nine then. I carried you into my arms and you sat on my lap."

"Stop," She begged. Her eyes firmly squeezed shut.

His hands went to her arms and it drove her mad of how harshly he rubbed them against her sleeves.

"You wanted my acorn necklace and I gave it to you. Don't tell me that I'm lying, you remember it, and that's not even written in your brother's damn book."

"You can't be Peter. Peter would never get himself to grow up."

"He would if he had a reason to. I figured you wanted to settle a life like your parents, growing up as adults than children. So I stayed in Earth for my body to mature."

"You're not real."

"Look in my eyes and tell me I'm not real."

"Leave me."

"Look into my eyes or I will hurt you."

She slowly opened her eyes but could not find the strength to look up at him.

"Look at me," he growled.

She did so.

"Why are you here? To ruin my life all over again?"

"I'm trying to save your life."

"How? By barging in here in a plane and convincing me to leave with you again? I never agreed to leave with you all those years ago, Peter, and my answer is going to be the same."

His hands went to her hips. She angrily grabbed his wrists to pull them off her. He smiled for she was unsuccessful. She fought him as his hands slipped underneath her blouse. She was short in breath as she felt his hands touch the bare skin of her waist.

"Get your hands off me."

"I'll do what I want because I am capable to control you."

"No you don't."

"Didn't you hear me before? I have the capacity to endanger every single living being who is on this plane."

"What can you do? Really?"

"I am the only one capable of flying. One door open, the air comes in, everyone blows away and we escape together, alive in one piece."

"W-What?"

"I will destroy this plane if you don't do exactly as I say."

"You wouldn't. Yo-Peter, I thought you learned how murder is wrong. First my sister and my parents, now you want to take away more lives? Don't you have a heart?"

"Don't you have a mind? I go with my instincts."

"You are unbelievable."

"Lucy, listen, I gave you happiness and you enjoyed that life. Admit it."

"I was little. I didn't know any better."

"Which is the best benefit to be an adult. I trust this time you'll make the right decision."

* * *

><p>~ Lucy and Peter exited the bathroom. One of the flight attendant gave them a disapproving look.<p>

He grabbed her by the arm and lowered his neck until his mouth was near her ear. "Don't you dare get yourself out of this. When the plane lands, these people will live and you will come to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He smiled and gave a kiss to her cheek. "I missed you every day, Lucy. I'm glad to have you back."

She yanked her arm free and returned back to her assigned seat. She was not too careful as she shuffled in, and as her legs hit Caspian, this time he awoke. She sat down and fastened on her seat belt.

He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw her. "Hey."

She snapped her head to the side and gave him a weak smile. "H-Hi."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm..I'm fine," she lied. She laid back down and turned her back from him. "I'm tired. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Caspian."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was not the best actress when it comes to hiding her feelings. Unfortunately, her efforts to hide her feelings are going to waste for Caspian is agreeably not blind to see the odd change Lucy has undergone.

Through the rest of the evening, he stayed up all night with her, watching her struggling to even close her eyes and can't seem to slow down her breathing. By morning, he hoped she would change, but she was still the same as before.

Lucy looked through the window and focused carefully from outside. Her hands curved into tight fists until her knuckles turned pale.

_We're almost there. No..No keep flying._

Caspian reached his hand out without her knowing and took one of her own. She jumped by the feeling of his touch and almost broke her hand free from his. But she relaxed when Caspian leaned a little closer to her, assuring her with an amused smile.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

She gently pulled her hand away with the same effort that resembled the awakening of a caterpillar from its own cocoon. But Caspian took her hand back and locked his fingers with hers.

"You have such soft hands."

"Not really."

"No, there're incredibly soft. Almost like silk."

He examined her expression, testing her reaction. She blushed fiercely, looking adorably embarrassed and flattered like last night. But for some reason, from the way her eyes kept rolling to the same corner every time gave the detection that someone is here on this plane who can possibly be tormenting Lucy.

"Lucy."

Her eyes froze and returned to his gaze. "Y-Yes?"

"I want you to listen to me very carefully and do not reject me."

"Okay."

"Who is it?"

"W-What?"

"You can trust me. Who is on this plane that you're so nervous about? Is it an ex-boyfriend or something?"

She shook her head. "I can't talk about it. Please, Cas-"

_How am I suppose to explain this to you? No one believed me when I told the truth then. What difference would you have compared to them? You'll only think I'm lying._

"Caspian." She started again. "We can't talk like this.._He_'s watching."

"Is _he_ threatening you?"

"I don't want to put you in danger."

She tried tugging her arm to break her hand free from his grasp but her efforts were useless.

"We can solve this together. Tell me, which seat is he sitting in."

Tears started to form crystal clear in each of her brown eyes, leaving Caspian to feel regretful and upset. He lifted his other hand to wipe her tears but she grabbed it and lowered it back down quickly to his lap.

"No one can stop _him_, Caspian. You don't understand..I'm not going to London. I can't anymore."

"Where is _he_ forcing you to go?"

The words that can easily answer that question was just leaning at the edge of the teeth; something that may go like "Neverland. The land of dreams and pathetic life of eternity where youth will poison our genes to freeze in place" or "Save me. He's never going to stop and he can fly." But she fought against the idea of ever telling him the truth.

"Lucy, cooperate with me. Do you want to go off with him?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then tell me what's going on? What did he threaten you with?"

"Caspian, I -"

A flight attendant came to a stop at their seats with a beverage cart. She smiled at them and greeted them warmly.

"Breakfast will be passed out shortly. Do you care for some any refreshments in the meantime?"

"Coffee for me with two sugar cubes." He made the order with his American ascent. He turned to Lucy. "And for you. What would you like?"

She lowered her head low, allowing her hair to cover half of her face as she wipe her tears away. "The same please."

While the flight attendant poured their drinks, her eyes wandered off to Lucy, catching her soft, tearful face in absolutely filled with despair. By the time she filled enough of the coffee in the cups she dropped each one with the sugar cubes and handed them to Caspian and Lucy.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" The flight attendant asked in concern.

Lucy nodded.

Caspian placed his hot cup down on the cup holder that's attached to the top edge of his armrest. He held up her hand and placed his other free hand on top of hers.

"She's a bit down lately. Mourning for a loss," he lied.

"Oh I'm sorry. My condolences."

Lucy just nodded again and waited patiently for the flight attendant to leave.

The flight attendant grabbed hold of the handrails of the beverage cart and pushed it to tend to the next passengers. But suddenly, a man appeared right beside the woman and stopped her. He held out his filled cup of coffee that appears to be mixed with a combination of milk and cream.

"Yes, sir. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, another woman gave me my coffee but I never asked her to add milk in it. As matter of fact I'm highly allergic to milk." The man answered.

Lucy's head snapped up. Her heart pounded loudly by the sound of that familiar voice. Caspian turned his head to see if she's alright for she's gripping a little tightly to his hand.

"Oh, I see. On behalf of - well, whoever it was - allow me to apologize for that mistake." The flight attendant took the cup from his hand. "Let me pour you another cup."

"Thank you."

He waited as the flight attendant picked a fresh new cup and poured him a steaming cup of coffee. But his pale blue eyes wandered off to Lucy who's trying her best to avoid eye contact from him. His eyes folded sharply when he saw Caspian's hand holding one of Lucy's. Caspian's further action of talking to her softly increased his anger even more.

"Here you go." The flight attendant handed the cup over to the man. "And I'm sorry again."

"No problem."

She moved onto the next passengers but the man did not leave. He approached closer to the seats where Caspian and Lucy are sitting in and leaned closer - one hand on the head of the seat that's in front of Caspian's and his back arched to take a closer glimpse of Lucy.

"Do you need to tell me something, man?" Caspian asked, still going along with his American ascent.

"No, I just wanted to say hi to Lucy. Hey, do you remember me? We met last night near the restroom."

Lucy nodded, still unable to meet his eyes. "Y-Yes, I remember. Morning, Peter."

"Good morning. And who is this?"

Caspian extended one of his hand out to shake his hand. Peter just stared down at his hand.

"Don't take this personally, but I don't do handshakes."

Caspian lowered his hand back to his side. "Understandable. I'm Caspian."

Peter's eyes rolled to Caspian's hand intertwined with one of Lucy's. "So are you together or something?"

"Not -"

"No." Lucy quickly answered before Caspian did. She swallowed hard and slowly turned her head to meet his familiar, pale eyes. "We just met last night..It turned out we find each other to be very good company."

"Interesting. Well, I didn't come here to start any small talk instead I wanted to return something to you that, I think, you lost."

"L-Lost? What are you talking about? I'm sure I didn't lose anything?"

Peter reached his hand into his pocket and fished out a necklace. He pulled it out by the chain - the thin golden chain carried what look like a small nut, an acorn.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Lucy could not fight the tears. Hot tears filled her eyes and dripped down from her cheeks. "I-I..I-"

"I suppose this necklace meant a lot to you - guessing someone very, very special gave it to you."

"Yes, it..was from a family friend who disappeared for years. Th-Thank you." She reached her hand for the necklace and Peter dropped the necklace into her open hand. "Thank you for returning it."

"You're welcome. Have a nice flight."

By the time he was gone, Caspian returned back to the situation that they were intterupted by.

"Is that him?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes."

"Who is he, Lucy?"

"Please I..I don't want to talk about it. But if you let him take me away, it..will be the end of me."

"Is he life threatening?"

"Extremely, Caspian. This is no joke, he is dangerous."

"Alright, alright. I take your word for it. Listen carefully now. Call the police, have them wait outside the airport to take him away."

"No, you don't understand."

_He can fly, Caspian. Fly._

"I will be there with you. I'm sorry, for now, leave your luggage, then take my hand and run. Never look back."

"I'll endanger your life."

"I volunatary got myself involved in this now. I never decided to help you by force. And if anything happens to me, then it'll be worth it. Just trust me. Alright. Trust me."


End file.
